


Lazing on A Sunday Afternoon

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Family, Fluff, Other, Ridge Farm, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: The boys have a wholesome morning conversation.
Kudos: 33





	Lazing on A Sunday Afternoon

Freddie ran down the stairs two steps at a time. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen of their new home for the next few weeks. He sat at the counter, finding himself to be the first one awake.

“Hey, Fred.” But not for long, as Roger made his way into the kitchen. He started on coffee immediately. Freddie smiled, 

“Hey, Rog. Sleep well?” Roger nodded.

The mornings with them were rarely hectic until the entire band was awake, so Freddie wanted to savor the moment.

“I’ll make us breakfast.” He offered and got up to look in the fridge. Roger hummed a tune, which Freddie recognized to be a song they’d just started working on for the new album.

“You like that one, do you?” Freddie laughed a bit, cracking eggs into a bowl. Roger kept humming, getting the coffee grounds from the cupboard.

“It’s good. Even though there is one thing.” Roger admitted, helping Freddie by getting the pans out.

“And what’s that, dear?”

“You are no ordinary guy, Freddie Mercury.” Roger laughed heartily, voice scratchy from sleep. Freddie laughed with him.

“I suppose not. None of us are- I mean look at us. Look at where we are! We’re really in it, now.” Freddie poured the egg and milk mixture onto a pan, hearing it sizzle. Roger stood next to him, at his hip. He put some bacon on a pan next to the eggs.

“Look at where we are? I mean, that’s the ordinary part. We’re in the country, in a house. We’re a family, living together.” 

“If we’re a family, what’s your role? Of course, I’m the doting mother.” Freddie laughed and glanced at his best friend. Roger stretched, 

“I guess I’ve got to be papa, then, seeing as I’m up early helping you cook. Let’s not forget that I’m the breadwinner, too.” He winked, which only made Freddie laugh harder. 

“What are you two doing up so early?” Brian came into the kitchen. “I smell food.” He sat down at the counter, elbows propping his head up while he woke.

“You’re just in time, Bri, the coffee’s nearly done.” Roger checked on the coffee machine, now grabbing three cups from the cupboard. Brian nodded,

“Thanks.”

“Brian, dear,” Freddie scrambled the eggs, “If we were a family, what role would you play?” Brian furrowed his brow, thinking long and hard.

“Well, it looks like mum and pop have already started breakfast, so I suppose that makes me the kid. John can be the dog or something.”

“Really? You look more like a dog than I do.” John stumbled into the kitchen, getting himself a cup and waiting for the coffee first thing.

“He is right, you know. You could be the poodle.” Brian rolled his eyes at Roger’s quip.

“Very funny. Can you hand me the sugar?” Roger did, and Freddie smiled. He finished up the eggs and bacon, giving each boy a plate of eggs and letting Roger and John pick off the bacon for themselves. Freddie sat next to John at the table, Roger and Brian in front of them. He smiled softly and sipped his coffee. 

Roger and Brian fought about which songs would go on the album only a week into staying at Ridge farm and continued already at the table. He leaned to whisper in John’s ear,

“Maybe we should go get a headstart on the music today.” John nodded quietly and they both slipped away while the drummer and guitarist fought.

He loved them and would do anything for them, no matter how annoying they were.

They were his family, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just a short lil fic I wrote up. I thought the idea was cute, and I want to post this for examples to my Tumblr, where I take writing commissions! If you're interested, the link is http://the-writers-fandom.tumblr.com/


End file.
